


The prince and the guard

by Itsameblueberry



Category: Aph heta, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsameblueberry/pseuds/Itsameblueberry
Summary: Idk man I wrote this like at 11 something nahVladmir: RomaniaLukas: Norway
Relationships: Norway/Romania (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	The prince and the guard

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man I wrote this like at 11 something nah 
> 
> Vladmir: Romania  
> Lukas: Norway

The sounds of laughter and fast footsteps echoed through the castle halls causing servants to look up as two young men ran by with one chasing the other.

Who were these young men? The Crown Prince, who was playful as ever, Vladmir and his personal guard Sir Lukas Bondevik. These things were quite typical for the two, as they were both best friends and had known one another since they were young. It seems though both from vastly different duties and lives, this never seemed to cross their mind not once as they still snuck around the castle, through passages hidden from plane view with quiet giggles and whispers of mischief just like they did when they were younger just with far less pranks on one another, which the staff were grateful for in all honesty.

Truth be told though, there was much more to their relationship than meets the eye. The two were much closer than just friends though neither of the two knew the words to describe the feeling when asked, always replying with a simple "He's my best friend" or "I care for him" but no amount of words put together in any kind of way could really grasp the mutual feeling in all its whirlwind of emotions that it came with.

Though as young love always goes neither Vladmir nor Lukas knew how to express these feelings in ways other then playful teasing and jokes though this was looked slightly down upon by others of the court especially now as Vladmir's nineteenth birthday drew near meaning soon, he'd have to find someone to marry to fully secure his way to the throne.

"I just don't get it Lukas," Vladmir said with an exaggerated sigh once the two were fully alone, "I don't want to marry some stranger! What if they turn out evil and try to kill me? On my own birthday too!"

"No one will kill you, you are overreacting and no one said you have to get married right away." Lukas rolled his eyes as he watched the prince. "Besides if they killed you I'd be out of a job." He teased and flicked his companion between the eyes. 

This caused the shorter prince to let out a loud dramatic gasp and his hand flew to his heart. "You wound me! Am I just a job to you? I thought all these years we had been friends!" Vladmir let out a fake sob, Lukas replied with simply sticking his tongue out at him causing Vladmir to pout and smack his shoulder playfully. 

Lukas had always felt much more at ease around Vladmir than others, perhaps it was the time they spent together or the fact they just clicked. 

"-kas, Lukas!" Vladmir called and snapped his fingers in front of the blonde causing him to zone back in. "Were you even listening to me? I said I have to do my dance class. Do you want to come?" 

"And watch you trip over yourself? I think I could watch that, give me a good laugh and all." Lukas chuckled and watched as Vladmir rolled his eyes playfully and elbowed him. 

"I'll have you know, I'm a fantastic dancer, I've been practicing." The Prince then demonstrated said skills by prancing about and swaying his arms in any way he could move them, he laughed as he twirled and struck a pose, shaking his hands with a wide smile. "Ta~da see? You're speechless." 

Lukas shook his head trying to hide the smile on his face as he started walking past him to the ballroom. "Speechless isn't always a good thing you know." 

Vladmir pouted childishly but smiled as he followed and soon matched his guard's step, after all he knew his friend was only teasing. 

That was a few days ago though the memory still fresh in his mind now Lukas sat in the far space of the ballroom not actually paying much attention to what was happening as he listened to the music, since that day he and the prince hadn't spent much time together as their duties weighed down on them, causing them to have to spend more and more time apart. He looked around the sea of people, seeing some familiar faces and some not he remembered why he always disliked parties; there were always too many people, sucking up to those of higher power or gossiping the night away. It just wasn't his thing. 

Yet, tonight he scanned the room, searching for the light brown hair of his friend. The word alone set a pit in his stomach, it just, didn't feel right to call Vladmir that, but what else was he to call him?

"You seem to have a lot on your mind old friend." 

Lukas was pulled out of his thoughts and looked ahead of him, to see another friend of his, Arthur Kirkland, a fellow knight yet working under another royal, and here he was in all his glory with two drinks in hand. Once acknowledged, Arthur held out one of the drinks to him. 

Lukas took it and nodded a small thank-you. "You know I've never been one for big social events. I didn't know you were coming though. You should have told me."

The man nodded and hummed before he quickly downed the last of his own drink. "Ah I'm always one for surprises." He said with a cheeky grin and wink. "Though it seems you are too for once, where's Vladmir? You two are normally attached at the hip during these things."

"I haven't seen him much lately, being pulled away for all of this." Lukas took more of a quieter tone as he spoke and he almost sounded disappointed. 

Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow but couldn't get the chance to question him before everyone was silenced as the royal family, the stars of the night made their entrance. First the king and queen, then the youngest prince, Aural following quickly behind and finally the man they all gathered for, Vladmir. 

If you were to question Lukas later, he would have blamed the look on his face on the alcohol yet those who were nearby would tell you he had but only one sip as he stared, mouth slightly ajar and a dusting of pink across his face, eyes wide and trained on only Vladmir. He watched the prince as he walked down the grand staircase with poise rarely seen from the prince as he held his head high and greeted everyone. The rhyme of his voice was the only Lukas could hear in that moment, but he couldn't figure out what he was saying, now it wasn't that he was to far away but that he was to focused on him that everything words, people, lights, sounds and everything else seemed to fade away before the music started again and he had to pull himself away from his stare. 

"You look like a fool you know." Arthur chuckled and sat down on his empty glass on a table nearby. 

"What?" 

"A fool, a lovestruck one at that."

"Lovestruck? You must be drunk, I'm not in love, how many drinks have you had already?" Lukas quickly got defensive as he turned his face to his glass, silently rejoicing in the cool brew inside as it helped him fight his blush. 

"I've actually only had one, but that's not the point. You can't hide this from me Lukas, I've figured you had feelings for our friend Vladmir for quite some time now. I've just been wondering when you were going to admit it to yourself."

Lukas gave Arthur a scowl as he crossed his arms, seeing the smug look on the so-called 'gentlemen's face. "I am not in love."

"Oh ho, you can tell yourself that, but since you deny it so much, I suppose it doesn't matter that Vladmir has the same feelings for you." Arthur hummed and chuckled as he noticed his friend's curl crinkle and twist, while often Lukas' face was unreadable, his curl, the wonderful magical hair, was an easy clue to find out what the stoic man often felt. "Like I said though, I suppose that information is useless to you hmm? After all you aren't in love."

Lukas had to think of his next words carefully, as he thought of the information just given to him, then looked to the ballroom where Vladmir had been dancing, looking rather bored for once. "You've been spending far too much time with that Frenchman."

Arthur whacked Lukas' arms and huffed as he crossed his own now clearly upset. "That bloody frog, why did I have to be assigned to him? He smells horrid, like rotten cheese and wine-"

Lukas tuned out Arthur's rant and silently slipped away from him, downing the last of his liquid courage and setting his glass down before walking towards the prince, looking between him and the dance floor, he was sitting now, so maybe fewer eyes would be on him now? Once he approached his goal his steps slowed as his heart pounded faster and harder the closer he got, pounding in his ears like drums as he finally stopped and tapped Vladmir's shoulder. 

Vladmir had decided to take a break from dancing for a moment, as his feet hurt from being stepped on by men and women alike, now he sat looking around the crowd before being tapped by, ironically the man he was looking for. 

"Lukas!" Vladmir happily greeted him. Before pausing, and taking in his appearance. Now normally the guard was dressed fairly well but tonight, something was different. It was as if he were the prince in all his handsome glory, didn't help much with him blocking the lights casting an outline on him, making him seemingly glow. his mind was blank for a moment before quickly shook it off and smiled. "I was looking for you everywhere."

"I was speaking with Arthur." Lukas said simply and held his hand out for Vladmir. "But you seemed bored and I wanted to know if you wanted to dance." 

Vladmir contemplated it for a moment, his feet still hurt, but one more dance couldn't hurt. He smiled, then took Lukas' hand and stood. "That sounds fun, let's do it."

The taller of the two guided Vladmir to the dance floor and put his hand on the brunette's waist, with the other holding his hand. Vladmir looked up at his friend and smiled, patting his shoulder and following his lead. The dance followed the music starting off slower giving the two time to be more comfortable with themselves. Vladmir looked up and saw Lukas looking everywhere but him, to their feet and the crowd watching them. He could feel the tension in his shoulders as well. "Hey it's okay." Vladmir whispered to Lukas, finally catching his attention. "Just imagine it's me and you, like there's no one else here." 

These words calmed Lukas down just slightly as he stared and nodded to Vladmir, who smiled in return. Lukas couldn't stop the slight smile on his face from forming as he tried to relax. The dance was slow and smooth as they glide across the floor and soon the two where lost in the music as they spun and swayed one never taking their eyes off the other as they did and for a small moment if bliss they forgot anyone else was there as everything else melted away what was most important in the room was just the two of them.

When the song finally ended, and they broke apart both were bright red as people clapped around them. Embarrassed by the sudden attention Lukas quickly walked away and out to the garden where far less people were gathered so he could calm down before going back in. 

"That was so stupid of me, I completely embarrassed myself out there." Lukas grumbles and ran his hands through his hair, he couldn't believe he actually did that! He just blindly listened to Arthur out of no where! Of course he wouldn't know anything about romance or feelings. "Why did I think that would work? Why did I even ask him to dance in the first place?" The blonde let out a groan and threw himself back on the grass with an arm over his eyes. Lukas didn't know how long he stayed there, he didn't really care either and he didn't move until he felt someone poke his cheek, to which he swatted away but the person continued and continued until Lukas snacked their hand and looked at them.

Vladmir pouted and shook his hand as he laid next to him. "What was that for?"

"Poking me, aren't you supposed to be inside?" 

"Probably." Vladmir shrugged and gave a cheeky smile. "But it's not as fun without you in there, why'd you run off?"

"Because it was embarrassing, everyone was staring at us." Lukas couldn't help but to mutter as he rolled to his side away from his friend. 

"Well, you didn't seem to mind when we where dancing."

The dance, ah yes the memory still fresh in his mind Lukas closed his eyes to try and forget it as quick as possible, the way they held on to one another was truly unlike anything before they'd done, yes they danced around as jokes but this felt, real. The way everything happened from how Vladmir smiled unlike anyway before, to the way he couldn't keep himself from staring at Vladmir at all, something just seemed to have changed, he became softer in away. Lukas couldn't get the look out of his mind no matter how hard he tried.

Unknown to him, Vladmir was thinking the same thing. He thought of the smile Lukas had, one that was so soft and genuine that it made his heart flutter and stomach do leaps and bounds from the thought alone. The prince's mind started to wander as he subconsciously out a hand his face and smiled. That dance was what he enjoyed most during the evening, then an idea struck him as he turned and shook Lukas rapidly. "Lukas, why don't we dance here? No ones around and we can still kinda hear the music from inside, it's just fainted now."

Lukas looked at Vladmir confused only to see him smile and get up in return. "That was the problem right? You were embarrassed everyone was staring at you?" 

"Part of it I suppose."

"Well let's do it here then! No one will see us, I promise." Vlad held out his hand to him with a smile. Lukas contemplated this for a while before taking the hand and standing up. This time Vladmir pulled him close, taking the lead. 

It started just as their dance inside, stiff and unsure but slowly it became more loose and they had more fun with it as they spun and twirled, laughed and smiled. Without the prying eyes of other people it was fun. Neither knew how long they danced but it had all ended rather abruptly as they both tripped tumbling down onto one another. Both young men blushed furiously and Vladmir attempted to make some witty remake to ease the tension he couldn't help but notice how lovely Lukas looked in the moonlight casting a heavenly glow on him, though the red blush made him look cuter than anything and the prince couldn't hold himself back as he pulled the blonde down by the collar in to a kiss shocking Lukas in the process. 

It took Lukas a few seconds to realize what happened before he quickly shut his eyes and kissed back, it was a sweet kiss and only lasted a short while before they both pulled away and stared at each other in silence before Vladmir gave him a smile and wrapped his arms around Lukas' neck. "Guess you fell for me, huh?" 

Lukas chuckled and touched his forehead to Vladmir's with a smile. "You know I could say the same about you right?" 

"Well you wouldn't be lying that's for sure." 

The two stayed like that before Lukas rolled off of Vladmir and laid next to him and held his hand. "I guess Arthur was right.." he said softly, catching the prince's attention and causing him to look at Lukas. 

"What do you mean he was right?" 

Lukas looked at Vladmir and pulled his hand up to his lips to give a gentle kiss. "I am in love with you."

The biggest smile broke across Vladmir's face as he scooted closer and kissed the blonde again. "That's good, cause I'm in love with you too." 

The two laid there, curled up together in a sweet embrace with many soft kisses in between words of sweet tenderness as the party came to a close, and only then did they retire to their rooms after a kiss goodnight and a promise of even more love tommrow. 


End file.
